A typical fixation assembly for spinal vertebrae comprises an implant that is set into the vertebra body and a pedicle rod. In the standard such assembly the pedicle rod is solidly anchored in the implant and a connecting rod between two pedicle rods whose alignment can be varied. This configuration has the disadvantage that vertebrae are fixed relative to each other, that is there is virtually no possibility of relative movement.